It's A Bad, Bad, Afterlife
by Dr. Maybe
Summary: Set After Chris dies,what happened? Read on. Rating to prevent Future Consequences Off of Hiatus
1. Floating

ULTRAMEGAHYPERSUPER DISCLAIMEROTRON: I do not own charmed if i did it may have gone something like this:

LEO: well i've killed gideon, but i don't know about-

CHRIS: me?

LEO: CHRIS!!!!! Yay your not dead!

CHRIS: It would appear so!

(Scene: manor door is closed by chris and pan to the future where wyatt is happy healthy and not ULTRAMEGABADGUYMAN)

Did that happen? No? the i guess i don't own charmed, Enjoy.

Floating. Floating. Floating. Fun for a while but now he kinda wished it would stop. Chris closed his eyes.

_Gideon. _he thought with anger enough to cause a volcanic eruption had he had his mom's powers.

Sighing he opened his eyes and saw the very last thing he wanted to see:

Cole. Cole Turner. Cole Turner in the manor. Cole Turner in the manor with a small wisp of flame twirling at his fingertips. As he pondered this demonic clue reference, Cole spoke,

"Hey kid."

A/N: Hello! I know i've been bad and haven't posted any chappies of my other story, _however! _I do intend to update this one more frequently (Read: at least once a week) so enjoy that!


	2. I'm not dead?

Disclaimer: Charmed is not my idea, I do not own it, if I did Billie would have been killed off by Piper's mighty hands of justice.

* * *

"What are you doing here Cole?" Chris asked still amazed Cole was even alive, much less in the manor.

"Well, I'm kinda stuck here," Cole replied "You however should not be here."

Arching an eyebrow Chris all but shouted "_I'm _not supposed to be here."

Losing his cool he screamed "_You shouldn't even be alive_!"

Cole was inspecting his fingernails through all of this, when Chris finished shouting he spoke, "I'm not" he said calmly and cooly. At this Chris was silent, if Cole was dead _and let's hope he is _he thought, so was he. Cole saw the sadness in the boy's face and said, "You're not dead Chris" Chris flared up angrily "I'm not huh? then why am i here?" _wherever here is. _"I don't quite know" Cole said, still with that annoyingly calm voice. Chris stayed silent for a moment. then asked: "How long have i been..." he cut off. Knowing he died but was not dead was very confusing.

"Gone?" Cole supplied "nine days." _Great, just perfect. _Chris thought miserably _not only do I get to die but I get to spend my afterlife with Cole Frickin' Turner. _He rubbed his temples in quiet contemplation. "I suspect someone will be along soon," Cole said. He was right, moments after Cole said this, an odd ripple appeared in the air. out stepped the only other person Chris would have been surprised to see.

"Hey Chris"

* * *

A/N: I know I said once a week HOWEVER I was unable to contain my MIGHTY WRITING SKILLS OF MASS DISINTIGRATION

Also if you guess who it is before I post the next chapter I will write you into the fic (a brief cameo) If you supply no name I will make one for you. (DANCYPANTS99437 does not count)

Finaly:

_Magic forces far and wide, my readers simply cannot hide, R&R is what they'll do, Please Remember to Read and Review._

_(Big flash of shiny color. you are struck with the sudden urge to give a review)  
_


	3. AN:Skip this if its after June 16, 2007

Hello! I'm going to post the chapter on friday night! get your guesses in!

Also Thank you to fairyofmusic lizardmomma & LucyCelticPrincess for your reviews!


	4. Aunt PRUE?

Disclaimer: Charmed belongs to other people, if it belonged to me Chris would have his own spinoff in which he wyatt and their sister would be killin' demons. Does this spinoff exist? No? Then i guess charmed is not mine.

Hi loyal readers! What? You say you're _not _loyal? Fine, i'll deal. Enjoy the next chapter!

* * *

"Aunt PRUE?" Chris stared bewildered. Prue was dead, and wasn't allowed to visit for four more years. 

"Hello Prue," Cole said as if he was not in the least bit surprised "How's it going up there?"

"Fine" Prue smiled at him, but chris had seen that smile before, it was fake.

"Ok I have no idea what is going on but you," he pointed at Prue, "are dead."

"True." She replied.

"Then how come I see you?"

"I'm Here to get you."

"I don't trust you." At this he made a large motion with his hands that would send her flying, except it didn't. Realizing his witch powers were not going to work, he tried to orb out. that was met with about as much success.

"Why don't my powers work?" he asked.

"They've been given to you in this timeline, you ceased to exist as soon as gideon died, and the new you received your powers" Prue explained.

"So why am I still here in the manor?" Chris asked while still trying to trigger his powers.

"You're only in the manor in spirit, invisible because of what has happened." Prue began, "You were supposed to return to the future where you would meld with that version of you, but instead you got stuck here."

"Why?"

"Honestly I have no idea but I'm supposed to take you to the future."

"And if I don't want to go?"

"Trust me, you don't want to stay here." Cole interjected, "This is all very boring."

"And another thing," Chris questioned them, "What is up with him?"

"I am presently in a limbo state, forever denied love for my previous actions. However, I do have some ability to appear outside my limbo." Cole said monotonously as if he'd said it a million times before.

"Either way," Prue said, "You need to come with me."

"I'd actually rather stay here in the past," Chris said with conviction, "My future is a sad place to be."

Prue sighed.

"You arent going to _your_ future," she said impatiently, " you're going to the future in which wyatt is _good._"

"Which might not happen unless I stick around to make sure it does" he countered.

"FINE!" Prue yelled, "I'll see what I can do."

She disappeared in another ripple, leaving Chris and Cole in each other's company.

"So I'm guessing you know me in the future?" he said with a slight frown.

"Yeah, you're the only one in the resistance who voted not to send me to the past."

"Am I?"

"Yes."

"Ahh, sorry."

"Well my idea worked." _I just got killed _Chris thought in dismay.

"So I get out?" Cole asked, obviously exited.

"Yeah, you get out."

"When? How?"

"Four years from now the Elders allow us to summon Prue, and you somehow escape as well, with a considerably lessened power arsenal."

* * *

A/N:Sadly i'm having to leave off here, however there is more story to tell so stay tuned! same charmed time, same charmed channel! 


	5. Choices

Disclaimer: Charmed? Yeah i wish it was mine but it ain't!

* * *

"How lessened?" Cole asked. 

"Well you're left with seven powers." Chris replied.

"Only Seven?"

"Yes: Fireballs, Energy balls, Blurring, Conjuring, A sort of deflection, Darklighter powers, and this wave of vanquishing energy."

Just as Chris finished, Prue came back in.

"Ok the Elders have given you four choices," She said, "Number one: Stay here with cole and suffer as he has. Number two: Return to the future. Number three: become an angel of death like me. And Number four: become a full time Whitelighter."

"I'll need some time tho think about it." Chris said deep in thought.

"Take all the time you need, but you're stuck here till you make a choice." Prue replied with a frown at Cole.

"I'll try to make the boy's stay more comfortable." He said with a mock bow.

At this Prue scowled at him.

"See that you do." And with that she was off.

* * *

A/N:Sorry for the short chapter but i won't be able to post this later this week so i thought i'd give you something to hold you over! ALSO: If you leave a review with one of the choices it will be added to the tally and whichever has the most votes will be the one i go with! Finally a big thank you to dgeo98 & Joleca for the reviews! 


	6. AN: Volume 2

I don't own- Wait, do I need this on an Author's note? I guess not...

CHRIS:Yes because I'm in it.

Damn. oh well I don't own charmed...yet.

* * *

Okay, I'll post on friday or saturday, but I need a Tiebreaker vote! Please vote or I'll have no clue what to write about! 

CHRIS:You really need help to write this?

ME:Shut up dead boy!

CHRIS:At least I have a life

ME:Sobs MEANIE!

UPDATE!:The votes are in! Return to the future it is! Lucky the vote didn't tie or I would have had to go with option number 5: Baseball Umpire.

CHRIS: I'D SMACK YOU!

ME:OH? WELL I'D REMEMBER YOU'RE NOT REAL!

CHRIS:Noooooooo! Disappears in a puff of logic

Saturday is the most likely sunday at latest.


	7. Back to the future, But with magic

Disclaimer: Charmed belongs to other people... people like 17th century chemist Robert Boyle.

ROBERT BOYLE:I don't own charmed stupid!

ME:Fine, not him.

* * *

Chris sat and thought

_Well, I could go back to the future and see if it's any better, or perhaps that angel of death thing... no, the future sounds better, as much as I want to stay here i cant do anything to help. fine it's settled. _

"AUNT PRUE!" he yelled assuming it worked like that.

Moments later the ripple opened and she stepped out.

"Ready?" she said.

"Yes i'll go to the future" he said.

"Sure?"

"Yup"

"Ok then, but someone will need to adjust you to the changes. Cole, if I let you out in a few years will you help chris when the time comes?"

Cole looked up incredulously.

"Uh... sure?"

"Fine it's settled." she said happily.

"So how does this-?" Chris began to ask when suddenly Prue clapped (it seemed to be in slow motion) and he woke up in a bed.

"Huh?"

_Hey _he heard Cole's voice in his head _welcome back.  
_

* * *

A/N:Thank you for the reviews! well I hope this will keep you hooked for a bit! it's a bit short but it makes the points it needs to. also i forgot to mention the "Future Consequences" that it's rated for are language. see ya later! 


	8. A Talk With Cole

Disclaimer: Charmed is not a fabulous idea i thought up one drunk night in cancun, as much as I love to say it is.

CHRIS:When do you say that?

ME:WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT!

* * *

_Cole?! _Chris thought angrily, _You're in my head!?_

_ Obviously _Cole thought back _Prue had me watch over you, remember? _

(A/N:Lapsing into nondescript chat, remember Chris Cole )

_Well _duh_. that conversation happened like ten seconds ago._

_ ten seconds? _

_Yeah?_

_ Chris... that happened twenty five years ago, thats 788,940,000 seconds NOT ten. _

_How the hell did you know that?_

_ I did the math. _

_Why?_

_ I was bored one day. _

_Ok, so this is the day I went back?_

_ Yes _

_And where exactly are you?_

_ At my house in New York. _

_New York?_

_ Yes, VERY far from the charmed ones just as they asked. _

_So let me get this straight, You can hear my thoughts?_

_ No. only if you think them at me, however I can see through your eyes and hear with your ears. _

_...Creepy_

_ Quite. _

* * *

A/N:Thank you for reviews! I just got season 6 on DVD so i'll be able to write Chris much better!_  
_

Also Cole now has those 7 powers I described in the other chapter if you can't remember them go back and read it!

Cheers! _Dr.Maybe_


	9. Bianca, Powers, and Restaurant Chains

Disclaimer: Charmed is like Steak, I love it, but i didn't invent it.

Well I was going to wait till friday but all the nice reviews made me update sooner!

* * *

Cole blurred in, and Chris looked up and began to speak.

"So, major differences?" He asked with a clam look on his face.

"Well," Cole began "in this timeline you are happily married to a Phoenix named Bianca."

Chris breathed a sigh of relief. "Go on." he urged.

"Ok, well no one is dead at least no one charmed. Wyatt is not evil. you are the owner of a restaurant chain all across the west coast called Serendipity." Cole took a deep breath. "Good enough for you?"

Chris was silent for a moment. then he smiled.

"So, where is Bianca?" Cole shook his head smiling.

"No," he said "You're on a business trip and she wont expect you home for another two days."

"Business trip?" Chris asked frowning.

"Yes, you're in Aruba with the owners of another fast food chain to discuss a merger."

"Oh. What is my stance on this merger?"

Cole smiled.

"If I remember your exact words i think they were 'Fuck no'."

Chris gazed upwards.

"What about-?" Cole cut him off.

"Powers? well, the only one who has developed a new power is Piper."

"Mom got a new power?"

"Yes. it's called 'Molecular Relocation' and is her most often used power."

"What's it do?"

"It allows her to change the position of objects or people and it works over a very wide area."

"Like telekinetic orbing?"

"Yes and she can even use it on herself"

"Well I guess this wont be too bad if everything I wanted to happen has happened."

"Well then i'll leave you to your bed."

"Wait, what are my powers, just to be sure they're all there."

"Orbing, Telekinesis, Pipers two powers though we believe you should develop the third at some point, and a force field a bit different from Wyatt's." Cole deeply inhaled. "All there?"

"...Yes but, I never had a force field."

"Well congratulations." and with that he blurred out.

* * *

A/N: Well, how about that? I gave two new powers! I always thought that piper needed a power advancement and through the magic of fanfiction she does! How about that? Also for those wondering how purple Chris' force field is a link is in my profile. See you next time! 


	10. Orbplane

Disclaimer:I own may interesting things, an iPod, the complete works of Edgar Allen Poe, Alyssa Milano's address, but charmed is not one of them.

* * *

"And that concludes our presentation."

Chris clapped along with the rest of them, but really it wasn't much.

"So," he said "What do you think Mr.Halliwell?" Chris sighed.

"I'm sorry but I don't think i'd like to merge."

"Well..." the man looked half surprised half disappointed "If thats truly your opinion..."

"I'm sorry but it is." Chris replied firmly.

"Well then I guess we have nothing left to discuss."

"I guess not." and with that Chris left for the airport.

He checked first and made sure he hadn't booked a ticket

_Good _he thought,_ i still think like myself._

He ducked into an empty bathroom and orbed to Cole's address.

When he landed he saw cole with an energy ball.

"WOAH!" Chris yelled.

To his complete utter surprise a purplish force field surrounded him.

Cole recognising him put it out.

"Sorry," he said "I live in eternal fear of Paige finding a way to vanquish me."

"No problem" Chris replied "But i've got a question."

"Shoot"

"Where do I live?"

* * *

Sorry for the shortie interwebs! I'm having a tough time deciding what kind of a place to put Chris in. Any sugestions oh mighty readers?

Till next time!


	11. Home is where the wife is

Disclaimer from the future: Sometime before I'm born someone turns Dr.Maybe into the owner of charmed. I came back to stop it.

ME:Aww looks like I don't own charmed then.

* * *

Cole Smiled.

"Well," He said. "I found a legal loophole that allowed me to give you my old apartment," he paused to savor Chris' look of incredulousness "Rent. Free."

Chris was ecstatic!

"Your old apartment?" He asked dumbfounded.

Cole winked, "Yup." he said

Chris started to orb there when Cole stopped him.

"First remember, any questions at all you just ask me ok?"

"Deal"

And with that he orbed.

* * *

When Chris landed he looked around at his new crib.

Leather couches, chandelier, beautifully patterned rug.

"Chris?"

His heart skipped a beat, because he recognized that voice.

"Bianca?" he asked as she came in the room.

Taking a look at her he realized how little had changed, she looked nearly the same.

"What are you doing home so early?" she asked.

"I decided to cut the meeting short and come home!" he nearly shouted in joy.

He had a home and a wife and there was so much less of the whole "Impending death" threat it made him almost burst into dance!

"Well I ate," she suddenly got a mischievous smile on her face "Shall we retire to the bedroom?" she asked.

A slowly forming smile crept along Chris' face,

_I REALLY like this future _he thought.

* * *

AN:

A big thanks to Lord Kray for the idea to put chris in the old appartment! I hope you all enjoy this! Also if you're looking for another good charmed fic I higly reccomend WellxWisher's Firstborn & Tug Of Warren!

The Doctor is out! _Dr.Maybe_


	12. Pj's

Disclaimer: I own charmed in the alternate universe that exists every tuesday the 5th of march in a small cupboard on the third floor of the Halliwell manor. however I don't own it here.

* * *

The next morning an annoying voice woke Chris.

_Chris. _It Said, _Chris wake up._

_Shut up. _Chris said back to it.

_Don't make me conjure a bucket of cold water above your head._

Chris sat bolt upright, and looked around expecting to see a demon with a bucket of water. instead he saw nothing.

_Cole? _Chris said testing out this new link.

_Yes it's me _Cole replied back.

_Why did you wake me up?_

_You have family plans tonight and you're bringing the movie._

_Oh. Thanks for telling me, but how did you know that?_

_Well, this particular family night was one I'm invited to, I'm bringing the popcorn._

_So what movie was I going to get?_

_Actually you never said, so just pick one._

_O...kay how about __Kill It Before It Dies?_

_Hmm yes Phoebe Would like that one_

All of a sudden he heard a scream in his head but not from Cole, it was one of his charges!

He orbed immediately still in his PJ's. When he landed he saw a witch being chased by a demon, but when he landed the demon threw an energy ball at Chris!

Chris stood there as the energy ball impacted him, but instead of frying him the energy shot down to his hands and he fired a lightning bolt right at the demon!

The demon tried to shimmer but didint make it. As chris looked over his charge he realised he knew this one.

"You ok Justin?" Chris asked.

"Yes thank god." Justin replied.

"What happened?" Chris wondered.

"Well he just shimmered in and attacked me there was no time to escape."

"Hmm well be careful in the future."

"No prob. Thanks again Chris."

"Hey, it's what Whitelighters are for."

And with that he orbed.

Chris landed at the alley behind the video store and went in.

"Hello," Chris said to the clerk. "Do you have Kill it Before it Dies?"

The clerk reached under the counter and pulled it out.

"Sure do."

"Well ring her up."

"Nice PJ's" He said to Chris as he rang up the movie

Chris just now realized he had been wearing his PJ's!

"Umm..."

"Here you are sir." the clerk said as he handed Chris the movie.

Chris ran to the alley and orbed home to put on some clothes.

As he came out of the room, he saw there were 15 messages on the machine.

He listened to each one, there were a few from Piper, and a few from his aunts all of which reminded him of a few events going on or a potion ingredient he should pick up and bring with him. then there were a few from his business, asking his opinion on something or another.

Once he listened to the messages he checked to make sure he had all of the potion ingredients. He then called the corporate office back and told them his opinion. once everything was done he decided to do some "Light Reading"

writing down a note and then orbing it over to the manor to explain it's absence, He called for the Book of Shadows and settled in to read.

* * *

AN: Yay! extra long chapter to compensate for the possible lack of next weeks update! yes sadly I may not get it out but sunday and expect a shorty if I do. 

This is the biggest chapter I have done in this whole story! second place is Chapter 7.

Also I want to thank each and every one of you for your reviews so badly I may have ruptured something. your prize is on my profile!


	13. AN:Reloaded

Disclaimer:Charmed Belongs to the magic piano fairies or something, not me though

I am SO sorry intarwebs! i am going on vacation and will have no time to write and no internet access.

expect a chapter when i get back until then here is a short scene:

Chris looked around.

Sorry it is so short.

till next time.


	14. Oh yes its Family Night!

Disclaimer: If I had three wishes one would be to own charmed, and one would be to own a human sized hamster ball, the other one might have something to do with knowing super karate but thats not important.

* * *

Chris knocked tentatively on the door. Wondering what had changed that he hadn't asked cole about, perhaps Paige dyed her hair blue? Or maybe piper lost a finger?

Thinking to himself he realized that it was really unimportant, he'd love his family whatever happened.

The door opened and piper's head stuck out.

"Chris!" She looked semi-surprised.

Chris frowned "Surprised to see me?"

"No not at all," Piper said quickly. "But I assumed you'd just Orb right on into the living room."

"That would have been rude." Chris replied slightly uneasy, his mom had always asked them not to orb into the living room in _his _future.

"Nonsense," Piper replied "It's your house too."

He walked in and looked around. mostly it was unchanged from when he last saw it the couch looked like it had been sewn up a bit and a different door was in place of the door to magic school but other than that it was exactly as he remembered.

Paige walked in from the kitchen.

"CHRIS!!!" She ran and hugged him.

"Hi Aunt Paige." he replied.

"How've you been?"

"Well-" Chris began.

"How's work?"

"Well-"

"Bianca?"

"If you'd just let me-"

Just then Phoebe came through the door on the stairway, looking into it the door appeared to lead to her apartment.

"Chris!" Phoebe ran up and pinched his cheeks _Too bad she never kicks THAT habit. _Chris thought.

"I think you're hurting him." A sarcastic voice from the kitchen said.

"PRUE!!!!" Phoebe ran up and hugged her dead sister.

Chris looked at her and pointed at his watch discreetly and she looked wide eyed.

"Ahhh... chris can you come help me with something?"

"Sure" he replied.

as soon as she got in the kitchen Chris froze his mom and two aunts.(A/N:I've decided that freezing gets advanced enough to freeze Good witches so bear with me)

"So you're the chris from 25 years ago?" Prue asked.

"Yes." Chris replied.

Prue sighed.

"I'm assuming you have some questions about your life?"

"Yes but i kinda was wondering why you're here"

"I'm allowed at family nights, thats one of the things piper made the elders do when we saved them from that herd of rampaging darklighters."

"_Herd of rampaging darklighters?" _he repeated.

"Yes"

"Ok fine now on to the Q&A"

* * *

Well what do you know? Writing on vacation? Shame on me, but I felt kinda bad about leaving you guys hanging for 2 and 1/2 weeks! so here is a nice cozy update.

17th century chemist robert boyle sayz: "I am a zombie chemist therefore logically you can assume you have to R&R"

See you next time!


	15. Get these gosh darn ANs off this plane!

Disclaimer: I-Wait do I need this on an AN? Probably not, but still I do not own charmed or super bowl tickets, a new BMW and my own Pegasus.

* * *

Sorry folks, I just can't keep up with schoolwork as it is so I have to put this on hiatus :(

I hope to see you guys at thanksgiving maybe?


	16. Heal Plz

Disclaimer: Charmed is a terrific show, but not one I own. Similar to the show at the obscure historical figures BBQ. That Earnest Hemingway can cook up a mean hot dog.

* * *

"What is up with the door on the wall?" Chris Asked.

"Well," Prue Replied "Phoebe can't orb or anything like that, so we gave her that door so she could come over any time."

Chris thought about this for a second.

_They never did that in my future._

Prue seemed to read his mind.

"Chris, things are a bit different this time around." she said.

"Yeah, I know. It just takes some adjusting" Chris said as he stared at a nondescript spot on the wall.

"All good on the questions for now?" Prue asked.

Chris sighed "Yeah."

With a familiar motion he unfroze his mom and aunts.

He walked back out and handed Phoebe the bag he had.

"KILL IT BEFORE IT DIES!" Phoebe yelled happily.

Chris cringed.

"Ow, Aunt Paige?" he asked.

"Yes?" She replied with the faintest of smiles, she new her nephew was up to something.

"I think you need to heal my ears."

Piper stifled a laugh, Paige outright guffawed, and Phoebe gave Chris a solid punch in the shoulder.

"Ow! Great now my shoulder needs it too. You are just so destructive today huh Aunt Phoebe?"

Piper could no longer contain her laugh, Paige was on the floor and even Phoebe was smiling a bit.

"Touching, I hate to intrude" someone said behind them.

Chris turned around and had to duck to avoid a energy ball! His aunts were not so lucky Paige was hit before piper blew the demon up. the wound was bad and she would die from blood loss if nothing was done soon!

"Chris!" Piper yelled. "Heal Her!"

Chris ran and thought _Can I even heal? I used to be able to... until mom died._

Chris remembered that well. Wyatt was already turned and purposely waited too long to heal Piper, breaking the power of three. It was so traumatic, Chris could never heal again. The love that triggered his healing power had died with his Mom.

_I just hope Aunt Paige won't die because of me_ he thought as he crouched down.

_Work...Work...PLEASE work! _He thought.

Suddenly the glow he had not seen come from his hands for 11 years shone bright. As her skin knit back together and the blood was replaced Chris silently wished he could just tell them.

The second he thought this Prue snapped her head up and gave him a stern look.

_Cole?_he thought. A second opinion is always good.

_Hmm?_Cole thought back _I'm almost ready to come over, what is it?_

_I was thinking about telling them but Prue... _Chris left it at that.

_Well do whatever you think is right I'm not here to make decisions for you. _Cole thought in conclusion.

_Then i'll tell them. _Chris thought to himself.

* * *

AN: Wow I updated! Surprise! I hope you liked the little future blurb, And hope you'll stay tuned for the next installment of...

PIGS IN SPACE!!!! Uh... I mean Charmed... yeah...


	17. Paige Precariously Perched Phoebes Phren

Disclaimer: Charmed is not my idea it is the magnificent work of the Giant Astral Dinosaur God, Steve.

STEVE: Wrong. I had nothing to do with this one.

ME: Oh, Still not mine though.

STEVE: YES!!!

* * *

"Pass the peas Chris" Piper on his left said.

"Suhre" He said with a mouthful of his mother's delicious beef wellington.

* * *

As everyone ate dessert Chris thought now would be the time to say it.

"Everyone?" he asked "I have something to tell you."

"What?" Paige asked.

"I'm... not the Chris you think I am. I'm the Chris who died 25 years ago." he said.

Leo stopped eating mid-bite, Paige dropped her glass, Phoebe's fork clattered to the ground, Piper fainted.

_Crap._ Chris said.

_You were a bit abrupt with that one you know. _Cole thought back.

Chris brought his mom back with a few seconds of healing, and everyone had tears in their eyes.

"Chris... I'm... we're... and you..." Phoebe seemed to be at a loss for words.

"It's OK I don't blame you guys." Chris assured them.

"Prue... Cole..." Piper started to look at them. "You seem very unsurprised by this..."

"Sorry Piper." Prue said "Rules are rules, I wasn't allowed to say anything until Chris did."

"And I just didn't want to miss the looks on your faces" Cole snickered.

Suddenly Cole orbed away.

"Paige!" Phoebe punched her. Obviously this was a common occurrence.

Cole Blurred back into his seat.

"Wow Paige, perched precariously on the top of the Eiffel Tower, Thats a new one." Cole said as he entered.

Paige just gave him her "I hate you, but thanks for the compliment" Smile.

"Chris," Leo started "I'm so happy to see you're OK!"

"You too Dad." Chris smiled.

Phoebe hugged him... VERY tightly.

"Ow!" He wheezed.

He managed to escape her death grip by orbing.

"Hey hey hey!" Piper yelled "Personal gain!"

"Ah home at last." Chris said.

* * *

AN:OK Wyatt in the next chapter so hold on and keep your arms and legs firmly inside the Fanfic. Also Thank you for all the reviews, adds, and human sacrifices guys! 


	18. Wyatt

Disclaimer: I love charmed and all it's Characters but they are not mine.

Jenny gordon: So if I be nice will you put me in in the fic?

Me: Perhaps!

Jenny: Then so be it! Let us celebrate our union, based on guaranteed purely platonic love and on mutual benefit!

Me:Stares ...What?

* * *

_**Wyatt POV **_

So... Mom and the Aunts had a surprise for him? What could it be?

_That was an interesting call. _Wyatt thought.

_Flashback_

_Ring Ring Ring_

_"Hello?"_

_"Oh Wy! Good, you're home."_

_"Why? Is something wrong?"_

_"No it's... well you see... oh just come over!"_

_"Now?"_

_"Yes, now. There is a surprise waiting for you!"_

_End Flasback_

As he parked his car in the manor driveway, Wyatt wondered what this "Surprise" could possibly be?

_It's not my birthday._ He thought as he walked up to the front door. _It's not chris' birthday... is it a wiccan holiday? Never could remember those... hmm._

As Wyatt opened the door he heard the un-mistakeable sound of hurled fireballs.

_Crap, Demons._

Dashing towards the attic, Wyatt ran past a startled Piper.

"Wy?"

"MOM! CAN YOU NOT HEAR THE FIREBALLS!" He yelled as she stopped him.

"Oh! Goodness!" Piper gasped. She had not in fact heard anything, but Wyatt was usually right about demon attacks.

They raced up to the attic together, And opened the door to find more than a dozen demons hurling fireballs at an increasingly overwhelmed Chris.

"HEY!" Wyatt yelled in the deep flanged tone he took on when his emotions (and consequently his powers) ran high. "NO ONE HARMS MY BROTHER!"

Wyatt raised his arms and from them golden beams of incredible magical power issued, a thousand beams of pure light that impacted each demon vanquishing them instantly.

"Well thank you for not destroying the attic this time." Piper said in very mild awe, she knew Wyatt had that kind of power but she rarely saw it used. It simply was too much exhaustion for simple vanquishes.

"So what did you want to tell me?" Wyatt asked.

"Well... Remember when we told you the story of Chris form the future? the one who saved you from being turned evil?"

"Well I definitely remember that being my least favorite sweet sixteen present."

"Well that Chris is now this Chris." She gestured at the Chris in the room.

"What?" Wyatt stared, he had heard stories but he looked the same.

"It's true Wy." As Chris walked over Wyatt saw the differences, their walks were different enough that when you knew one you could tell, and there was a little bit of difference in his other mannerisms too.

"My god!" Wyatt exclaimed. "How? Why? What?" He couldn't figure out what to ask first.

Of course just then fate decided to diffuse the awkward situation in the least subtle manner, Prue appeared.

"Hey Kiddo." She said to Chris. "I'm supposed to give you your other selves' memories now."

* * *

AN: Wow! An update! I know it's been forever but I'm not done quite yet! Thank you anyone who has reviewed added me to an alert or created a religion out of this fic! Also I created a slighly different power for Wyatt's mass vanquish so that Piper has less house cleaning to do

Piper: Hah! I would make Leo do it and you know that.

Leo: What?

Elders: Arent you glad you chose her now?

Please continue to R&R!

TTFN, Dr.Maybe


End file.
